


Dress Up

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a specific fantasy she wants to try out with Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

**Title:** Dress Up  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
 **Word Count:** 1,800+  
 **Summary:** Blaine has a specific fantasy she wants to try out with Kurt.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. Sex with a strap-on.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 10 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

Kurt wriggled on the spot, forcing herself to relax. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from her reflection in the mirror. She looked so… _different_. She’d never really ever pictured herself wearing what she was wearing and doing what she was about to do but this was for Blaine – she could do anything for Blaine.

Kurt picked up the beige fedora, the one that perfectly matched her [beige suit](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/20164059325) and put it on. She checked that her long hair hadn’t slipped out of its low pony tail and straightened her tie before taking in a deep breath.

She could totally do this.

Kurt’s phone beeped with a text message and she picked it up, quickly glancing at the screen to see a text message from Blaine.

_The cookies are in the oven._

She nodded to herself and glanced at her reflection once more, unable to not stare for a few moments.

A few weeks ago, Blaine had expressed a fantasy of hers to Kurt. They’d been pretty good at sharing fantasies with each other so far and most of them had gone off without a hitch but this one was specific, even for them.

Kurt had been a little startled when Blaine had told her she wanted, just for one afternoon, be a 1950s couple. She wanted to stay home, baking treats and wanted to be the perfect 1950s housewife. She wanted Kurt to come home after a ‘hard day’s work’ and essentially be a guy. 

At first, Kurt was a little hurt, thinking that Blaine wanted to be with a guy instead of her, a female, but Blaine had quickly assured her that wasn’t the case. Kurt had done some research online and had found a suit that would fit her and some other... _things_. 

The most specific part of Blaine’s fantasy was that Kurt wear a strap on. They hadn’t ever used any kind of toy before and it made Kurt nervous. She didn’t want to mess up the entire day for her girlfriend. Blaine trusted her with this fantasy and Kurt wanted to do her best to make it good for Blaine.

She left the house, glad that her parents weren’t home to see her leaving the house wearing what she was wearing. She got into her car and drove to Blaine’s house, feeling nerves bubbling in her stomach.

Once she parked in the drive way of Blaine’s house, she took a few deep breaths. 

Kurt locked the car behind herself and she walked up to the front door, briefcase in hand. They had decided that Kurt would just walk into the house and their role play would start immediately. She didn’t want to break character at all, it was too important to get it right.

Thankfully, they had a safe word they had planned before organising their day. Kurt hoped neither of them would have to use it but _jock-strap_ (as strange as it was) was their word. 

Kurt opened the door and waltzed in, a smile plastered on her face. “Honey, I’m home!” she called out, adjusting her voice so it was a little deeper than usual. It wasn’t perfect but it would do.

The next moment, Blaine came out of the kitchen wearing the most [gorgeous dress](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/20164083761) Kurt had ever seen. She took a moment just to appreciate her girlfriend’s choice in dress. It was a gorgeous, strapless white dress with red polka dots and red trimming. Blaine had gone all out, even wearing a gorgeous pearl necklace that Kurt was insanely jealous of.

Blaine looked amazing. She had styled her curly hair to have softer curls that sat perfectly around her face. She felt her stomach flip as she took in Blaine’s red lipstick, just, for a moment, imagining what Blaine would have been like back in the 1950s if she had grown up there. She felt the familiar heat growing in her stomach as she admired Blaine and had to forcibly look away.

 _Don’t break character, Hummel_ , she chastised herself.

“Hello, darling!” Blaine said, crossing the room to press a chaste kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “How was work today?”

Kurt set her briefcase down and followed Blaine into the kitchen where the smell of freshly baked cookies filled the room. She made small talk with Blaine while Blaine set the cookies on a cooling rack.

“Now, no touching these before dinner or you’ll spoil your appetite!” 

Kurt was so glad they had a little bit of a script to go from when Kurt had ‘come home’ from work or she wouldn’t have ever been able to focus properly when Blaine looked so amazing as she did. She watched the way her girlfriend moved around the kitchen, just taking everything in. Kurt knew she was supposed to be doing some ‘guy’ thing but she didn’t really want to. 

_Blaine is going to hate you for not sticking to the plan_ , Kurt’s mind told her as she got up out of her chair and crossed the room to where Blaine was fastening an apron around her waist.

“Honey, what–?”

Kurt smiled. “Give me some sugar,” she whispered before pulling Blaine in for a kiss. She felt Blaine melt into her embrace and the familiarity of being with her girlfriend washed over Kurt. Blaine made a soft noise and Kurt broke the kiss to lift Blaine onto the table top, stepping between her legs and kissing her again. 

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered. “…Kurt.”

Kurt moaned and shucked off her jacket, trying to keep kissing Blaine. Blaine’s hands went to Kurt’s shoulders before she loosened Kurt’s tie. 

It was had to keep character when Blaine nipped at the corner of her mouth but Kurt was determined to keep this going for as long as possible. 

Blaine’s hands started undoing the buttons of Kurt’s shirt and she paused long enough to undo the buttons at the cuffs.

“Leave the tie on,” Blaine breathed as Kurt started to take it off.

“Seriously?” Kurt asked, breaking character completely.

Blaine nodded, licking her still red lips. “Yes,” she replied. “Please.”

“As you wish.”

Kurt slipped out of the long sleeved button up and let it fall to the floor with her jacket. She glanced up at Blaine, who was watching her with greedy eyes, before she undone her belt and pulled the zipper down on her slacks. 

“Well,” Blaine said as Kurt stepped out of the trousers. 

Kurt felt oddly exposed, standing completely naked in Blaine’s kitchen, save the strap on and the tie she was wearing. 

Blaine pulled her close and kissed her softly. “I love you,” she whispered against Kurt’s lips.

Kurt smiled and wrapped her arms around Blaine’s waist before kissing her again. She reached for the zipper at the back of Blaine’s dress and slowly tugged it down only for Blaine’s hand to come to rest on her forearm. 

“Leave it on,” she said softly.

Kurt nodded and tugged the zipper back on. She pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips before reaching under the skirt of Blaine’s dress to pull her underwear down. Blaine lifted her hips up off the table and Kurt pulled her knickers off in one swift movement. She threw them to the floor and pushed the skirt up Blaine’s thighs a little more.

She dipped her head and gave a long, shallow lick to her clit. She heard Blaine let out a whine and Kurt settled a little more between Blaine’s legs, enjoying the way her girlfriend’s body reacted to Kurt’s tongue. 

Blaine’s hand came to rest on the back of Kurt’s head just as Kurt slipped her tongue inside of Blaine. Blaine moaned loudly above her and Kurt pulled away, pressing a lingering kiss to Blaine’s clit. She let her fingers keep stroking Blaine as she kissed her again. 

“I want you inside of me,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear before nipping it with her teeth.

Kurt nodded and bent down to grab the lube she had put into her trouser pocket. She squeezed out the liquid and coated the strap on in it, making sure it was slick enough. 

Blaine shifted so she was sitting right on the edge of the table and Kurt moved between her legs once more.

“Ready?” she asked.

Blaine nodded and Kurt kissed her once more before guiding the toy inside of her girlfriend. She glanced up at Blaine, taking in her facial expressions. She moved slowly until it was fully inside of Blaine. Fleetingly, Kurt wished she could feel Blaine clenching around her like she was with the toy. She dipped her head and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s exposed collarbone, waiting for her girlfriend to get used to the feeling of the toy.

“Wow,” Blaine whispered. “You can move.”

Kurt nodded and started to move her hips, watching as the toy slid in and out of her girlfriend easily. Blaine twitched in her arms and Kurt pulled her in for another kiss, one hand holding onto Blaine’s hips and the other on her back as she thrust in and out of her girlfriend. 

They shifted together until Blaine was lying back on the table with Kurt thrusting into her and Blaine moaned loudly at the change in angle.

Kurt kept moving, trying to make it as good for Blaine as she could. She moved one hand between Blaine’s legs and stroked her clit as well. Blaine’s legs closed tightly around Kurt’s waist and she couldn’t help but smile to herself at the movement. 

Kurt leant over and kissed her way across Blaine’s chest, despite the fact that she was still wearing her dress. 

“Kurt,” Blaine whimpered. “So close.”

Kurt kissed Blaine briefly again before focusing on keeping up the movements of her hips and her fingers. She watched as Blaine’s chest heaved as she panted for breath. Kurt loved seeing her girlfriend wrecked like this. She purposefully circled Blaine’s clit slowly, watching as Blaine’s body jerked underneath her. She kept moving her hips, the toy moving in and out of Blaine’s body. 

Blaine moaned again and her body tensed in a familiar way. Kurt kept moving her fingers on Blaine’s clit, working Blaine through her orgasm. 

Blaine’s legs tightened around Kurt’s waist again and she stayed still, toy still fully inside of Blaine. Kurt gently stroked Blaine’s thighs until she calmed down enough to talk. 

“That was…” Blaine mumbled. “Wow.”

Kurt smiled. “I’m glad,” she said, taking in Blaine’s flushed face and post-orgasm haze.

“You can pull out now,” Blaine said as she sat up a little.

Kurt nodded and pulled the toy from Blaine’s body, eliciting a moan from her. She undone the strap on from her body and set it down on top of the pile of clothes on the floor.

Blaine reached out and tugged her close by her tie and Kurt grinned. “Thank you,” she said, kissing Kurt.

“Anytime,” Kurt whispered, losing herself in Blaine’s kisses.

“Wait, what about you?” Blaine asked after a moment.

“I’m fine,” Kurt replied. “Honestly,” she added at Blaine’s dubious look. “Think of it as you taking one for all of those 1950s women that never got to orgasm during sex with their husbands.”

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. “You’re amazing.”

Kurt smiled against Blaine’s lips. “I love you too.”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
